


Fundamentals of Guidance

by svladcjelli



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I love her, M/M, annie is trying her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svladcjelli/pseuds/svladcjelli
Summary: Annie makes a mistake and Troy guides her through it.Or, Annie learns not to rearrange Abed's DVD collection.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Annie Edison, Troy Barnes/Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	Fundamentals of Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back!!!!!! originally i had a different trobedison fic in mind but ! thisll do as well. hope u enjoy!! :)

It was a Saturday.

Across the city, Troy was helping his cousin move. He had left the apartment after lunch, leaving Annie and Abed by themselves. The three had been dating for about a week after a long-overdue discussion about relationships and dynamics.

They were happy together.

Abed was making dinner while Annie walked aimlessly around their apartment. She listened to him talk about the poetic underlying of _Ferris Bueller’s Day Off_ while she mindlessly began rearranging the DVDs on Abed’s designated film shelf.

In some ways, it was a habit – a form of perfectionism on a smaller scale. Rearranging DVDs to be aligned in alphabetical order was something she had practised for years but typically with her own CDs - she didn’t think anything of it.

“And when Ferris pulls Cameron out of the water, that really symbolises – “Abed stopped stirring the pot of spaghetti when he caught a glimpse of Annie rearranging his shelf. _His_ shelf. “What – “He dropped the spoon into the pot without hesitation and scrambled to get his DVDs back in place, but it was too late.

He had his own system and it worked. _Reservoir Dogs_ was always next to _X-Men_ and it didn’t make sense because there was no genre similarity, but it didn’t have to make sense. It’s how it always was. But now _Reservoir Dogs_ was next to _Re-Animator_ and it made even less sense than it did before because that’s not how it was supposed to be. It felt wrong. 

Logically, he knew Annie was only trying to help. Because Annie was always trying to help – it was in her nature.

Still, he couldn’t stop himself from leaving. He needed to remove himself from the situation and find – no, Troy wasn’t home yet. He needed a place to be secluded, an area where he could hide – just for a little while.

And so he locked himself in Annie’s room and wedged himself between the dresser and her bed. The pressure was grounding enough for him to finally breathe but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. 

On the other side of the door, Annie panicked. It all happened so fast but she assumed it wasn't best to interfere until she heard the lock click on her door. She knew it wasn't good for Abed to be left alone with his thoughts like that but she didn't know what else to do. Normally, she was always the screw-up while Troy would deal with the aftermath. 

"Abed?" She called, searching for any response but she was met with silence. "I'm sorry I... I messed up all your things. I didn't mean to."

She felt terrible. She didn't think something so small to her would affect him so greatly. Hesitantly, she did the only thing she could think of. She picked up her cellphone and - 

**Annie: i did something wrong. abed's locked himself in my room and it's my fault. i think he's mad at me.**

She hated bothering him but he responded faster than she expected - even for Troy. 

**Troy: yea i felt like something was off but dont worry about it he'll come out on his own**

Annie sighed to herself. She didn't mean for things to get this bad. 

**Troy: do u need me to come home????? i dont want u beating urself up about it**

**Annie: it's okay. is there anything you specifically do?? i know you have more experience in this than i do.**

**Troy: i'll guide u through it hold on**

For the first time in a while, she felt like she could breathe. She took the pot of spaghetti off the stove - dinner could wait. 

**first, u need to knock on the door but softly. dont use your knuckles because that makes a lot more noise and gets him overwhelmed**

Fear bubbled in her stomach, but she followed his instructions, tapping the door with the heel of her hand. 

**second, try to get him responsive. it doesnt have to be a lot, just enough to know hes in there u know?? hes probably internalizing everything rn**

And Troy was right. On the other side of Annie's door, Abed wasn't really upset with Annie anymore - instead, he was upset at himself. Realistically, she was helping, right? He dug his nails into his palms - he knew he shouldn't, it was a habit that Troy was helping him get rid of but he needed to be grounded. 

"Abed?" She tried for a second time, making her voice as soft as she could. "Are you okay?" Her tone didn't drop as if she were talking down to a child - she knew that annoyed Abed more than anything. And he was grateful - grateful for her and grateful for everything she did for him. 

But he hated himself. He hated being different and weird and crazy. He hated the way he couldn't accept help from someone who so clearly cherished him and God, he wished he were normal more than anything in the world. 

It took him a minute for her words to register but Annie didn't mind waiting. 

**(it might take him a while to respond hes just thinking)**

"Yeah." He said, but hesitance could still be found in his voice. Annie supposed it was better than nothing. 

**third, tell him that u need him to help u get everything back in order. not the other way around. he needs control**

"Can you help me put your DVDs back?" She hoped she was phrasing it right, "We'll do it together, but I'll follow your lead." 

Another silence hung in the air. 

Abed breathed. "Okay." 

**fourth, get him to open up the door. this might be pretty easy tho**

"If you open the door, we can fix your shelf and finish dinner." She grew accustomed to waiting a moment for his response but through it all, it never bothered her. She heard the padded sound of socked feet tread across her bedroom floor and soon the faint click of the door unlocking. Slowly, the door creaked open to reveal Abed looking more disheveled than he did before he disappeared, wringing his hands anxiously. 

Annie wanted to hold his hands. 

"Can I touch you?" A question she learned to ask before acting on impulse, no matter how bad she wanted to reach out and hold him. 

"Not yet." 

It would be okay. 

**fifth, profit!**

Just as Annie promised, she let Abed take the lead. Sitting on the floor, they worked together to put back everything how they were. She wondered how he was able to remember each DVD's placement so well but before she was able to ask, Abed spoke first. 

"I'm sorry I'm making you do all this." He put _Re-Animator_ next to _Pacific Rim._

She gazed at him with a pang of sadness, "You're not making me do anything. It's okay." 

He shook his head, not meeting her gaze. "I'm high-maintenance. I'm sorry." 

"It's alright, really! It doesn't matter, I should've known better but it's- it's not your fault, anyway." 

A beat. 

"I love you." 

She smiled. "I love you too." 

Troy came home that evening to Annie cooking spaghetti in the kitchen while Abed watched _Bladerunner_ curled up in his chair. Annie gave Troy a smile and a thumbs-up to which he returned with glee.

It might've been a rough day, but Abed was happy. He knew Troy had something to do with Annie's structured plan and he couldn't be more grateful to have both of them in his life. 

He was content. 

**Author's Note:**

> this one is dedicated to : caitlin, aya, and skyler. i wouldntve finished this one if it werent for u. i know its not great, but thank you for reading!!!! <33


End file.
